User blog:Battlefan237/When Skull Island meets Jurassic Park ! Preston Packard vs. Robert Muldoon
At first this match-up wasn't on my schedule, but after seeing the movie Kong: Skull Island, I decided to drop off my original idea of matching Kaizouku against British Sailors,and start this one instead. Anyway, let's cut to the chase scene : Preston Packard, the lieutenant colonel who got shanghaied into a so-called geographical expedition on Skull Island, where he encountered and fought many of the most primitive, brutal , blood-thirsty beasts on this planet. Will his misadventure continue when he faces off Robert Muldoon, the game warden of Jurassic Park, where pre-historic creatures rock mankind in the most gruesome ways. Now let's take a look at their profiles : Preston Packard Preston Packard is an American lieutenant colonel who fought in Vietnam. During the war, though he was awarded with medals and even gained a chance to shake hands with President Johnson, he found the war meaningless and desired to go home. However, in the evening before his scheduled departure from Vietnam, he received a mysterious order that instructed him and his men to escort a group of scientist on an expedition to explore a mysterious island name Skull Island. At first, he took the task as a normal one, but all things changed as they muddled into the island, where they were attacked by brutal creatures. Due to the lack of preparation, many of his men were slaughtered by those mindless creatures. Angered by the loss of his trusted soldiers , Preston led his men to struggle back against the pre-historic creatures. They managed to put on a decent fight against a few creatures, such as giant spider, bugs , crawlers and the most importantly, King Kong. Now let's have a look at his weapons : *Pistol: Colt M1902 Millitary Pistol . Semi-Automatic, 8 round-detachable box magazine. (Weird choice of weapon here, I got it from IMFDB) *Rifles : Preston Packard himself carries an M14 rifle with sniper scope , while most of his men were armed with M16s. However, one specific member carries an AK-47 taken from a Viet-Cong civilian. ( M14, M16s and AK-47). *Shotgun : Ithaca 37. 5 rounds. Pump-action. *Explosive : M79 Grenade Launcher. One shot available here. *Special : Flamethrower and flare pistol. *Melee : Machete designed for jungle warfare and US marine combat knife (aka. Ka-Bar). packardbbb.jpg|Preston Packard with his M14 600px-KSI_m1911a1.jpg|With his Colt M1902. M14.png|M14 M16.png|M16 600px-KSI_618.jpg|The Packard Soldier with AK-47 Ithaca 37.jpg|Ithaca 37 600px-KSI_513.jpg|Packard Soldier with M79 Grenade Launcher 600px-KSI_m2flamethrower.jpg|Soldier with Flamethrower Machete 2.jpeg|Jungle Machete thee.jpg|A flare gun, not a weapon, but can do tricks. Kabar12.jpg|Ka-Bar Robert Muldoon 'Robert Muldoon '''is a long-term employee of Jurassic Park. He is trusted by John Hammond, the creator of the park , and he takes charge of the security system in both Kenya dinosaur Park and Jurassic Park . He'd been dealing with dinosaurs for a long time and he's deeply aware of the danger of those creatures. He's also skilled in weapons . It can also be inferred from the movie that Robert is knowledgeable with dinosaurs. During the chaos caused by the tropical storm and the break down of electricity, Robert tired his best to guide the main characters through the marauding jungles full of predators. He managed to fight off a few dinosaurs with weapons from his armor garage, but got killed by raptors. For more specific information about Robert Muldoon please go to Robert Muldoon. Now let's take a look at his weapons : *Pistol : M1911A1. Short recoil operation. 7 rounds. *Rifles: Robert himself carries a Remington Model 700 rifle, while other guards at the park carry M16s, but H&K 91A2 which was set in Robert's garage is also a backup option. (Regmington 700, M16s, Heckler and Koch 91A2) *Shotgun: Franchi SPAS-12. 4 rounds. Semi-automatic. *Explosive: RPG-7. One shot available here. *Special: Vehicle. A jeep that fits five or six people owned by the park. *Melee: Hunting Knife and machete. Muldoon.png|Robert Muldoon M1911a1.jpg|M1911A1 300px-Remington Model 700.jpg|Remington Model 700 M16a2.jpg|M16 601px-JP1M16A2-3.jpg|H&K 92A1 Hidden 400px-Franchi-SPAS12.jpg|Franchi SPAS-12 RPG 7 MW3.png|RPG-7 18-4.jpg|Park Jeep Hunting Knife-0.jpg|Hunting Knife Steel machete.jpg|Machete , the same as Preston above. X factors : Packard-Muldoon *Training : 93-88. Packard and his men are trained American soldiers in Vietnam, while there's no doubt that Muldoon have received great deal of training in weapon-using and dinosaur-dealing, it's hard to assume that all of the other park guards have received same amount of training. An easy edge for Packard. *Experience: 80-82. Packard and his men fought the Viet Cong, giant spider, bugs, crawlers and a giant ape. However they didn't succeed in beating all those monsters, and they suffered from heavy loss and casuality ( but I need to point out that Packard himself is a remarkable soldier, because in the movie it's shown that he won a lot of war medals and even got a chance to shake hands with president Johnnson, also their experience on fighting with Viet Cong might help here) . On the other hand, Robert and his men have been dealing with giant dinosaurs and predators in primitive jungles and forests in Africa and tropical islands for many years, and they maintained their job pretty well. In this way, Robert and his men accumulated valuable experience in jungle warfare. A slight edge for Muldoon. *Brutality: 83-80.Packard and his men just came back from bloody battlefield, while Muldoon and his men only killed dinosaurs and stuff. A slight edge for Packard here. *Stability: 77-86. Packard tends to go mad when his men got killed. This might led him do make reckless decisions, such as marching into dangerous zones and so on. On the other hand, Muldoon is usually serious and calm, because he needs to face brutal and yet cunning beasts such as raptors all the time. *Killer Instinct: 80-79. A slight edge for Parkard for he fought in wars and killed actual human, while Muldoon might have killed someone in wars, his main duty is to tackle with dinosaurs during the past decades. Battle ''Iwo Ishihara, Bonin Islands... Preston Packard : x 20 Robert Muldoon : x 20 "Alright boys, here we are at......Chapman, what's the name of this island again ?" Asked Packard, while glancing out the window of the large helicopter carrier at the vast pacific ocean behind. "The island of Iwo Ishihara, colonel. " Answered Chapman. " Right boys, we're gonna land on this Ishihara island in a few minutes. Everyone holds on to your butts, gets yourselves ready for a rock. " Packard put on his sunglasses and joked. The helicopter slowly hoomed growled towards the island, leaving a beast shadow on the beach, shakening the jungles, leaving panic among birds and insects creeping within bushes, scattering small mamals, making them running around, screaming and barking. Little did Packard known that his helicopter didn't just break the tranquility of the local animals, but as well broke the silence of guards at the base of the new Jurassic Park. " Invasion detected. Alert. " As the alert been broadcast around the whole base hidden inside the tropical woods, Muldoon sensed an upcoming bloodbath. " Open fire as soon as those mercenaries approached our base. Take down that helicopter at once." Ordered Muldoon as he frowned into anxiety, and sank into recalling a telepone conversation he had with Hammond a few days ago. "Another Bio-chemical corporation has set its eyes on us, " Went Hammond in a serious tune," Rumor has it that they've hired mercenaries to search for our researching plants . " " Why do they hire soldiers to do jobs that can simply be done by reporters ?" Asked Muldoon. "Well, as you know, they somehow dug out the location of some of our bases, which, of course, aren't located in that kind of places where a reporter can easily get access to. I've already informed the other bases. If any of those mercenaries were to arrive, we would have no choice but to take them down. At least we can't allow them to leave as long as they keep evidences of our bases." Said Hammond, gravely. " Well......Rumors just keep spreading, don't they ? Anyway I'll take care of them if the so-called mercenaries really get here." Remembering this, Muldoon sighed, and regretted not taking Hammond's warning seriously. "Get me in touch with the watch tower." Ordered Muldoon. One of the guard handed him the communicaton device. Muldoon pressed the button, and whispered: " We're at war now, gentlemen. Take down the helicopter with that RPG." Hearing this, the guard who'd been waiting for this order took aim with his rocket launcher. At this very moment, most of the soldiers had already dropped themselves out of the craft, filling the sky with parachutes. The rocket rocked through the sky, hitting the helicopter right on the front. "What's the hell is that ?" Packard, who'd just landed, roared in sheer shock. "Eh..Sir, obviously we've just been attacked by the native on this island, and obviously those natives is attacking us with a rocket." Said Chapman. The rocket exploded, completely devastating the front engine. The two pilot were immediately wasted in flames, hardly did they realize what had happened . Then the whole craft was shook and twisted into pieces by the primitive power of the formidable rocket. Shells, spare parts and wings were smashed together, crushing all four soldiers left on the plane, smashing their bodies with the skull of the helicopter, crushing them on both sides, devastating every segement of the internal structure of the plane and burning the remains into ashes . The heli-carrier groaned in a one final clank, heading straight toward a lake, exploding as it dipped into the water, resulting in a gigantic splash. However, one of the broken propeller thrust into an unfortunate soldier's chest as he made his way towards down in the air, killing him instantly . " Sir, are you alright ?" Asked Chapman, as Packard stood there in absolute dead silence. Suddenly, the colonel started panting, shaking his shoulders with unsettling rage. Packard's eyes shined violently, watching the mess left by the attack. "Those bastards...... They killed my men, and I'm gonna let them pay for this ! " Roared Packard, like a gorilla. "Sir, I believe..." Chapman wanted to say something, but got interrupted. " Boys, everyone grab up your firearms, we're gonna kill every goddamn rocket natives on this damn island, then we're gonna completely wipe this savage island out from the world map. Now we're heading towards that f**king watch tower and show whoever there that we're the king." Went Packard as he fired a round of his M14 into the sky. " Sir, yes, sir !" All the boys shouted back in confidence and rage. Meanwhile, back at the base, Muldoon jumped on a jeep and ordered the driver to drive fast in pursuit of the guards that had been sent towards the lake area, tightly clutching at his Remington 700. Back to the lake, where a guard scanned the remain of a part of the aircraft, signaling his friends that it was safe to go ahead. Then he stepped to the back of the remain, only to receive a slash from a marine soldier with his Ka-Bar . Sensing something , the other guards took aim with their M16s, but they weren't fast enough to match with the highly-trained marine boys who'd just been through the bloody hell of Vietnam. Packard's men emerged from trees and hills, firing at the guards at every possible angle. Two of the guards were immediately taken down . The guards had no choice but to retreat, running away at random directions, shouting " Holy shit, our salaries have nothing to do with this kind of shitty things." The marine boys pursued, leaving another guard shot dead . Two remain guards ran into bushes. A marine followed in, and shot one of them in the back with his pistol . However, the other returned fire with his SPAS12, pumping the brain out of the marine's body . All in a sudden, the guard heard the noise of a vehicle, which was expected to be the base jeep. He jumped onto a rock, and tired to signal the jeep. This reckless decision allowed Packard to take aim at the guard with his M14 rifle, blasting out his head into mists of flesh and bloods . Hearing the shot, Muldoon ordered his drive to turn right. "Drive there, and fire at every mercenary you see. " He ordered to all of the guards on the jeep. "Send everyone available here. " Muldoon pressed towards his walkie-talkie. One marine soldier accidentally stepped into the road. Seeing the jeep, he opened fire with his rifle in haste, spraying down the one of the guard, who tumbled back and fell to the ground . Everyone on the jeep immediately returned fire with everything they got in hands, leaving the marine into a dead body sharing great degree of similarity between that of Sonny Corleone in Godfather I . "Shit, they've had a jeep here, get that damn thing ready, Chapman ! " Packard shouted in rage. One marine held out the M79 grenade launcher, and climbed up the rock. "What's the hell is he holding ?" A guard shouted in fear. "Bail, everyone !" Muldoon shouted in panic, and jumped out of the jeep alongside another guard. However, most of the guards on the front row didn't have that kind of luck, for they'd missed the opportunity to see the weapon in person. As they tried to figure out what had been going on, the grenade hit the jeep. Clouds of bombshells and body parts were kept airboune instantaneously, killing all three people on the car . However, a tire were bounced to the ground, smashing the skull of the other guard . Muldoon ran up a nearby hill by venturing in the bushes without being noticed by any of the marines, quickly sheltered himself behind a gigantic rock. He took a deep breath, steadying his sniper rifle and took aim. Chapman and three marine soldiers had gathered around the car, examining its remains. "Weird enough, sir.," Went a marine," I do remember seeing a couple of men jump out of the car and escape, but where are they ?" "Got one there !" Another marine pointed towards a dead body lying in the bushes, whose skull was completely tormented into a pond of blood mess. Muldoon silently observed the marines, his eyes shined with the instinct of a hunter. He remembered those years in Africa. Once he was lost alone, being hunted by primitive tribes. All he got was a shotgun. What he did to solve the problem was simple as hell : Just playing game of hide-and-seek with those primitive warriors. Wait, wait and wait, never make a sound, never make a move. Until the hunters grow tired and bored, which would determine those hunters into his preys. "Where the hell did the other guy go ?"Shouted Pakcard. More guards were approaching the scene from different directions, holding Franchi-SPAS12 sub machine guns and M16 rifles. "I don't know, sir !" Chapman shouted back. "Die, you pests !" Roared a hidden guard as he opened fire with his M16 rifle, spraying down one marines . Chapman and other marines fired back, killing the leading guard instantly . Muldoon aimed his sniper rifle at Chapman, and launched a shot. "One down." "Chapman !" Another marine reached for Chapman's falling body, leading to complete exposure of his head. "Two down." The following guards marched towards the bushes where the marine'd been staying. Both sides began to roar their fairly equaled firearms. When it came to such a close encounter, both sides weren't capable of aiming properly, just firing at random, trying to scare off each other. The wild nature of this bullet rain resulted in two death and a couple of slight injuries on both sides . "Red, John, Hank, Earl, Weaver...Everyone gets your self ready with your pistols and machetes......" Ordered Packard as the guard rushed into the bushes, discarding their heavy rifles that had been running out of bullets. "What's the f**k ?" John , clearly unprepared for this sort of information. A guard stabbed him in the chest with his hunting knife, finishing him by a slash to the throat . "Say hello to my buddy !" Earl rushed out from the backside of a rock, setting his AK-47 free, unleashing his rage of losing friends in Vietnam and on this island. The hunting knife guy was riddled with holes in seconds . Meanwhile, Packard himself was busying fighting off guards with his machete. He kicked a guard down the branches, but he got up and tried to stab him again. "Well, guess sometimes old-fashioned ways are just not as efficient as guns." Sighed Packard as he took out his 1902 Navy Pistol, shooting the guard in the chest . "Three down. " Regardless of the blood shed in the bushes, Muldoon just went on his routine . "We've got a sniper down there !" Shouted Hank as he finished a guard by pumping a round into a guard's back with his Ithaca rifle. "Which direction ?" Responded Packard. "On that damn hill---" Hank didn't have a chance to finish his report, for he'd exposed himself. "Four down." “I‘ll get him !’” Weaver snuck to the hill with his M16 in hands, carefully sheltering himself down branches and rocks. However, a guard came out of no where and shot Weaver with his H&K 92A1. Weaver fired back in haste as he coughed out loads of bloods, taking down the guard, and died shortly after that . "Quick, Red, get your flamethrower ready. " Packard tapped the shoulder of one of his last men and ordered. Fire, the most primitive, bestial, and yet the most unreliable force and nature. As it roared across the bushes , setting everything on flames. Shots of flare gun was also fired, sending razors and shining liners across the forest, making it into a chaotic, confusing and bewildering hell of misery. Everyone fired in haste and confusion, only to cause more chaos and destruction. Final Result Minutes passed, but a century had gone for Muldoon. Clearly he'd unprepared for this. From his point of view, the whole forest seemed to be on fire. He waited, keeping his mind rational. As every flesh had been burned into ashes and ashes. Then, the silence of death locked up the curtain of smokes and mists. Muldoon took a glance at his watch, and sighed. "What a remarkable waste of weapons and human resource." He wandered down the hill, carefully edging his way into the woods, disgusted at the scene where lied tree several dead bodies of guards dressed in horribly-burned uniforms, each of their faces twisted into expressions of horror and bewilderment. More bodies of his men could be spotted around the rocks, where also displayed a few dead marines, one oddly clutching an AK-47 rather than standard M16, with his body riddled with holes and slashed with scars. Shotguns and rifles were thrown everywhere. "No points of for me to count now," Sighed Muldoon sarcastically, "A few of them were burned so bad that I can't tell whetyer they belong to my base or not." "Hey you motherf**ker !" Said someone else, "Look here !" Robert turned to him in pure horror, he tried to draw out his M1911 from his pockets, only to be no match for an experienced vet. "You've fell into a well-set fire motherf**king mind trap just as that stupid giant ape did, you smartass sniper !" Preston Packard finished Muldoon with remaining bullets of his 1902 Navy Pistol. The dinosaur hunter slammed dead on the ground, alongside all the other dead guards and marines. "Well, now I guess I'm gonna find that damn radio center." Sighed Packard as he collected the signs of his dead men. Post Credit Scene "Finally you have arrived. " Packard used his remain flare gun to signal the arriving helicopter which was about to pick him up. Suddenly, he sensed something wrong, terribly wrong on the sea surface. A freaking tail emerged. "Shit, go back !" Shouted Packard as he witnessed the titanic tail of the most notorious primitive creature on earth, swinging helicopters into the sea. He watched in horror as other body parts of a crocodile-alike giant dinosaur emerged, first the spinal ridges, then the head, finally the mouth. Finally, the creature launched the roar, shaking Packard and the whole island, also the whole world, into a brand new era of monster and destruction. Expert's Opinion While both warrior and their men share great similarity in terms of weapons and firearms, what really makes Preston Packard the one that stands out is his superior training and experience against Viet Cong and monsters on Skull Island, while Robert Muldoon only fights dinosaurs born in labs and experiments. Category:Blog posts